betadndfandomcom-20200213-history
Law Magic
Law magic is seen is the basic principles of good and evil. Law magic is seen in everyday life, most keenly in helping or hindering others. Basic law magic can be seen as evocation spells manipulate energy or tap an unseen source of power to produce a desired end. In effect, they create something out of nothing. Many of these spells produce spectacular effects, and evocation spells can deal large amounts of damage. Light Magic that uses ones power of heart to cast judgement upon enemies. Other known as a divine magic, light magic is used my all angels and guardians to a varying degree, ginving them sheer brilliance and strength. This magic battles ones intent and purpose as power to overwhelm enemies. They are not limited to this. They can use a number of spells to blind and disorient. Light magics main purpose is through deflection and distraction. Dark Magic that uses the seven deadly sins to gain power. This magic is said to be the most dense with the most brute destroying power. The ability to refine it is out of the question, prefferring it in it's dense unstable potent form. In some religions, it is believed that the seven originates (sins) from a plane, made entirely of darkness and negative energy. This plane exists between the continent of Semper Aetus , and a void. This is the magic monsters used, before being stripped of them. Celestial A secret magic that uses the power of another source. Celestial spells can be used to preform divine acts that can bend the essence of nature. These can very easily tie over into deitan magics. Often used in conjunction do to the weave types being so similar. *Summoning magic is most often based around the principles of celestial magic. Time The rarest of all magics. It is a magic of folklore said to once exist among the gods. This magic was once known for it's confusing ability surrounding paradoxes. Deitan Spells that are contracted to a worshiper via a God/Deity. They are assigned specific spells that are the same nature as the god. 'Healing' Certain divine conjurations heal creatures or even bring them back to life. 'Summoning' A summoning spell instantly brings a creature or object to a place you designate. When the spell ends or is dispelled, a summoned creature is instantly sent back to where it came from, but a summoned object is not sent back unless the spell description specifically indicates this. A summoned creature also goes away if it is killed or if its hit points drop to 0 or lower. It is not really dead. It takes 24 hours for the creature to reform, during which time it can’t be summoned again. When the spell that summoned a creature ends and the creature disappears, all the spells it has cast expire. Teleportation A teleportation spell transports one or more creatures or objects a great distance. The most powerful of these spells can cross planar boundaries. Unlike summoning spells, the transportation is (unless otherwise noted) one-way and not dispellable. Teleportation is instantaneous travel through the Astral Plane. Anything that blocks astral travel also blocks teleportation. ''Divination Divination spells enable you to learn secrets long forgotten, to predict the future, to find hidden things, and to foil deceptive spells. Many divination spells have cone-shaped areas. These move with you and extend in the direction you look. The cone defines the area that you can sweep each round. If you study the same area for multiple rounds, you can often gain additional information, as noted in the descriptive text for the spell. 'Scrying''' A scrying spell creates an invisibal magical sensor that sends you information. Unless noted otherwise, the sensor has the same powers of sensory acuity that you possess. This level of acuity includes any spells or effects that target you, but not spells or effects that emanate from you. However, the sensor is treated as a separate, independent sensory organ of yours, and thus it functions normally even if you have been blinded, deafened or otherwise suffered sensory impairment. Lead sheeting or magical protection blocks a scrying spell, and you sense that the spell is so blocked. Creation Creation magic or Make magic is a magic in which the user creates and manipulates their affinity, and molds it into a certain shape or figure. This is done by first converting their magic into the element, which is extremely taxing, as it takes equal amounts of magic to make equal the basic affinity. An example making a sword out of wood. This would be a Wood make magic. This can be done with every element, however, if not made correctly the structure will in turn fall apart and the spell will he useless. A creation spell manipulates matter to create an object or creature in the place the spellcaster designates (subject to the limits of magical power). If the spell has a duration other than instantaneous, magic holds the creation together, and when the spell ends, the conjured creature or object vanishes without a trace. If the spell has an instantaneous duration, the created object or creature is merely assembled through magic. It lasts indefinitely and does not depend on magic for its existence. Creation magic or Make magic is a magic in which the user creates and manipulates their affinity, and molds it into a certain shape or figure. This is done by first converting their magic into the element, which is extremely taxing, as it takes equal amounts of magic to make equal the basic affinity. An example making a sword out of wood. This would be a Wood make magic. This can be done with every element, however, if not made correctly the structure will in turn fall apart and the spell will he useless. *SeeCreation Magic